


Dekap

by Errykun



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, missing scene u know, scene melewati malam berdua di maze
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas berlari sekuat tenaga—di antara kejaran griever dan dinding yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya—dan Minho ada untuk menangkapnya.</p><p>[Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dekap

**Author's Note:**

> the maze runner trilogy belongs to james dashner.

Minho selalu tahu—bahkan sejak pertama kali kedua penglihatannya melihat Thomas keluar dari kotak sebagai si _greenie_ —bahwa laki-laki berambut cokelat itu adalah spesial, tapi tidak selalu bermakna baik. Dia berani, karena itulah dia bodoh. Minho masih ingat puluhan menit yang lalu Thomas—dengan sangat bodohnya— _membunuh_ dirinya sendiri; menyusulnya ke dalam labirin tepat sebelum gerbang tertutup sempurna. Menyisakan terjebaknya mereka berdua—atau sebenarnya— _tiga_ , dengan Alby yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sebenarnya Minho tidak siap menghadapi kebodohan jenis lainnya yang mungkin nanti akan muncul, tapi sekarang pikirannya sudah mulai was-was. Di ujung penglihatan, ada satu ekor _griever_ yang seakan menatap mereka dengan lapar. Minho berdiri di luar dinding labirin yang sedikit demi sedikit bergerak mendekat; menutup jarak di antaranya. Beberapa kali seruannya memanggil Thomas tidak berhasil sama sekali membuat laki-laki itu beranjak dari gemingnya. Dia berdiri diam seolah menunggu makhluk itu untuk mengejarnya. Atau mungkin, memang seperti itulah tujuannya.

“Ayolah!” Thomas seketika berteriak, memancing amarah si pemangsa. Ketika _griever_ itu mulai melangkahkan kaki-kakinya mendekat, Thomas segera berbalik dan berlari kencang mendekati tempat di mana Minho berada. Makhluk itu tidak kalah cepat mengejar. Kedua kaki kurusnya terus dipacu, berlomba bersama langkah gila-gilaan _griever_ dan dinding di antaranya yang terus menyempit.

Mulai mengerti kegilaan niatan Thomas, Minho kembali berteriak, “Ayo, _greenie_! Jangan lihat ke belakang!”

Minho terus berteriak dan Thomas terus mencoba memacu langkahnya lebih cepat. Dinding di kedua sisi tubuhnya terus menyempit. Lambat sedikit, dia akan habis. Thomas tidak ingat langkah-langkah terakhir dia hingga sampai ke posisi Minho. Dia menutup kedua matanya secara refleks, seperti was-was kalau-kalau memang dinding itu akan menghimpit tubuhnya atau _griever_ akan mengoyak tubuhnya duluan. Thomas meyakinkan dirinya tidak akan menyesal dengan apapun yang akan dia hadapi—

—kecuali kedua tangan Minho yang kemudian memeluknya erat.

Dia berhasil. Langkah kakinya berhasil membawanya lewat tepat sebelum kedua dinding itu menyatu. Thomas tidak yakin segila apa langkah kakinya hingga dia jatuh menabrak Minho, membuat Minho terdorong ke belakang; punggungnya yang terbentur ke dinding labirin menghasilkan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Namun, kedua tangan Minho menangkupnya; dia menangkapnya. Benar-benar hangat hingga Thomas—tidak sadar—terus mempertahankan posisi mereka nyaris selama satu menit sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala.

Tatapan mereka kemudian bertemu; benar-benar dekat. Thomas menahan napasnya secara refleks; Minho menatapnya dengan datar yang penuh arti. Adalah satu kesalahan Minho telah membiarkan posisi itu terlalu lama karena kemudian dia mengangkat dagu Thomas dan menciumnya begitu saja. Minho merasakan betul kedua tangan Thomas yang seketika gemetar. Tentu, mencium seorang yang sudah melupakan apapun dalam hidupnya kecuali namanya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan menodai anak kecil yang masih polos. Mudah sekali Thomas mengerang hanya karena Minho menjilat bibirnya; musik di telinganya. Turun kedua tangan Minho secara perlahan, menahan pinggang sang lawan yang melemas seiring dengan setiap detik panas yang terus memanjang.

Namun, detik berikutnya Minho melepaskan tautan mereka dengan membuat sedikit jarak. Thomas bergeming, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung, juga memohon. Minho tidak sadar sudah menelan ludahnya sendiri kasar ketika memikirkan beberapa hal; tentang betapa salahnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan dan kenapa ada sisi hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merasa menyesal.

Lalu Minho tertawa renyah seolah mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta Thomas menoleh ke belakang, Minho berkata, “Lihat—”

Thomas serta merta menurutinya menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya.

“—kau membunuh seekor _griever_. Luar biasa.”

Minho tersenyum, dia mengacak-acak rambut Thomas.

Thomas itu berani, karena itulah dia bodoh. Namun, hasil dari aksi bodohnya selalu membuat Minho terpukau; seperti _sekarang_.

Hangat tubuh Minho masih menangkupnya dan Thomas terus mengeratkan jari-jarinya, entah kenapa. Senyum Minho terlihat terlalu wajar hingga Thomas sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa Minho menciumnya hari itu, mendekapnya dalam hangat yang membuatnya sulit lepas.

Satu hal yang dia tahu adalah paginya mereka kembali dengan disambut para _gladers_ yang bahagia dengan kepulangan mereka.

Lalu Minho menceritakan aksi luar biasa Thomas membunuh _griever_ —

—tapi soal ciuman itu, Minho tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> baru-baru ini saya jatuh cinta pada trilogi the maze runner haha telat ya. mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah apa yg saya cari karena mirip seri divergent tapi tokoh utamanya cowok, ganteng, plus perfect uke //dibekem//
> 
> oh ya hhahaha saya sampah bottom thomas jadi ya beginilah adanya saya //geblek//
> 
> makasih banyak yang sudah baca, ya! komentarnya jangan sungkan, kawan!


End file.
